Sins of Our Fathers
by Spockanalia
Summary: The mystery that shrouds the past. Lost connections for a guilt-free mind. A moment that effected the lives of many. Countless lies and deceit. The one man we were thought to trust; our Father. GaaraXOC


Chapter 1. Madam White Snake

Messy locks of red hair and a bitter face. Something Gaara couldn't control. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore. Gaara hated himself, and the world around him. Everyone was happy, smiling, laughing, always together, together, always, and he was always alone. Always. He felt invisible to the world as everyone tried to ignore him.

Gaara's world was filled with people with blank faces, everyone looked the same with their backs turned away. Gaara wanted someone to look at him, He didn't want to feel alone anymore. A voice inside called out to him;

That was when Gaara met Shukaku.

The sun sat high in the air, while the desert wind masked the village hidden in wind. Particles of sand carried with each gust of wind. Today had been a windy day for Sunagakure, though many had grown accustomed to the arid weather of Suna. The villagers surrounded by sand had made their home in the barren region.

Sasuya sat in the window sill of her family's bookstore reading up on a novel about tea ceremonies. Ordinarily she wouldn't have given the book the time of day but since it was heavily suggested Sasuya was stuck inside educating herself on old rituals. She was almost tempted to put the book down and nap, until she saw a fimiliar figure aproach the store.

Sasuya's mother was a goddess(only in looks) trapped in a mortal human body. She saw the way her mothers natural curly light brown hair glistened in the sun, while her lighter stained skin wore evenly on her body like a glove, her eyes like freshly picked almonds, and her face was so stuning that makeup took away from her beauty. She was adorned with expensive foreign jewelry (her mothers favorite) wearing a white bolero jacket with long layered sleaves and a longer bridal style trail in the back that dragged along the ground, and underneath a tube top that she tucked under her high waisted harem pants that had a pattered panel covering the front.

It would be the only outfit Sasuya could remembered her mother wearing.

Sasuya's sister, Rahee sat quietly on a stool behind the store counter caculating something on a spread sheet. Rahee was the smartest one out of all of Sasuya's siblings, though one hadn't had the chance to reach their full potential, let alone even be born. Anyone could see the gift that Rahee displayed through her studies, but they felt she wasted it tending to the bookstore of lost dreams. It was overheard that there was a curse placed on the poor store; that all its owners and employees could never leave the store, if they tried ,they found that they would always end up back on the steps to the lost dreams, forced to give away thier life and devote everything to the store. Years later Sasuya would discover that the curse was indeed just a myth. Thoughts of burning the store down frequently popped into Sasuya's mind from time to time to time, but never having the courage to carry out the act.

Rahee looked up just as mother strolled in. Sasuya closed the book she was pretending to read on a now forgotten page, pushing herself off the sill ,and into her mothers arms. Rahee slinked off of the chair and over to the Virgin Bride. Mother took up Sasuya in her arms, trying not to collapse. Sasuya could smell a strange odor on her mother's hands as her mother clasped her hands on Sasuya's round face, a rusted scent of metal. Her mother looked intensly into Sasuya's eyes, it was almost scary, as if she were trying to communicate a secret into her daughters mind.

I always wondered what she was trying to say.

Mother let go, losing the connection with her daughter. Standing back up with an inspired smile, she told Rahee, "Father will be home soon, lets make lunch." The atmosphere in the room changed.

(A/N) Sorry it's short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. This was really a teaser it didn't really dive too much into Sasuya's character, but gave a lot of hints at whats to come. OHHH and the chapter titles will be named after folk tales and such so if you have a folktale you like tell me! I might use it. Please read and review. I DO HOPE TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY SO BARE WITH ME. I have everything semi planned out so yeahhhh. Thankyou for reading! Later~


End file.
